His New Life!
by halogirl17
Summary: Percy Jackson gets rejected by everyone he knew, he ran off and became a world known singer/actor. But what happens when everyone he loved or laughed with wants him back? Will he forgive them or pretend like they dont exist? Read to find out
1. Whose Kids Are They?

**This is my first story on fanfiction and I am extremply open for ideas and would like to thank anyone who actually reads this stroy, it means alot to me!I am not a big percabeth fan, so they are not together for this story, sorry :(**

**I DONT OWN THE PERCY JACKSON CHARACTERS, ITS RICK RIORDANS. **

*Back story*

Set after the 7 demi gods closed the doors of death. Everyone was happy. Frank, Hazel and Jason went back to camp Jupiter while all the others went back to camp half-blood. After Percy Jackson (17yrs old) found out that his mother and Paul were killed during a fire in their apartment caused by none other than Zeus, he went straight to Mt Olympus to question his doing. When he got there he saw all of camp half-blood already their making fun of him because his mum died along with Annabeth. When he came out of the shadows, he shouted at Zeus for killing his wonderful mother, Zeus got so mad that he forced Poseidon to disown Percy and then took away all his powers as well. Percy was so furious that Poseidon listened to Percy and that Poseidon didnt do anything about Zeus killing Sally Jackson that he ran off then and soon became a world famous actor/singer and got married to Alicia Stephens a singer as well. As soon as he became famous, Poseidon, all the gods and the rest of the demigods including Annabeth felt regret and remorse. They all tried to contact him but he just simply ignored them. Now every year, at the summer solstice they have a meeting to see if anyone has got in touch with him.

*7yrs later*

'TAKE YOUR SEATS!' bellowed Lord Zeus and everyone scattered away to their unallocated places. Annabeth, Thalia, Conner, Travis, Katie, Piper and Leo sat on the front row whereas Nico sat next to the aisle in the second row awaiting another boring meeting and prepared himself for his little nap.

On the other side of the hall sat Sophie, a little 4 year old with mixed, blonde and brown hair with sea green eyes busily whispering to her twin brother Eric who had jet black hair with sea-green eyes not aware of the importance of this meeting. Little Sophie who was wearing a nice dress and Eric in simple shorts and shirt suddenly spotted their favourite uncle, Nico sitting on of the chairs with his eyes closed.

'NOW, ABOUT PERCY…'Lord Zeus didn't get to finish his sentence as two sweet little voices screeched through the air, 'UNCLE NICO'. Nico woke up from his wonderful nap, as he heard his name across the hall and two children rushed towards him; he was so shocked to see them there.

Sophie ran ahead of her brother and jumped onto her uncle's lap whereas Eric was left behind. Zeus was so taken back that someone would dare to interrupt him, he prepared a huge blow to his victim, he was about to blast it onto Eric when someone grabbed the small boy from behind and pushed him to the side of the aisle. The lightning bolt caused by Zeus hit the place where Eric stood a few seconds ago. Eric burst into tears after finding getting out his shock and was hugged by the mystery person.

'INTODUCE YOUR SELF, WHO'S CHILD ARE YOU- GIRL!' spat Lord Zeus. Everyone's eyes were placed upon Sophie so she simply hugged Nico trying to hide from the glare. Most of the demigods gasped as they realised who the kids were, Annabeth said out loud, 'their names are Sophie and Eric Jackson, their…' she was abruptly interrupted, 'they are my kids!' The mystery man raised his head and took of his sunglasses; there he stood with his dishevelled black hair and deep, sea-green eyes, wearing black skinny jeans and a blue shirt, Percy Jackson.

**Dr4gon4life: I changed the story a bit so it makes more sense :-) Please tell me if it sounds better.**

**KingJupiter: I agree, those stories are too common!**

**Peace Out**


	2. Face Palm!

**Okay, just to clear things up, Alicia had the kids when she was 19. I tried to make this chapter longer then the last one **** I changed the last chapter for those who don't know. I'm open for constructive feedback and I NEED ideas for the next chapter so please let me know! **

**I DONT OWN THE PERCY JACKSON CHARACTERS, ITS ALL RICK'S. **

_*In Mount Olympus*_

Everyone was glaring daggers at Percy, some with shock while others with extreme excitement about the fact that they were sitting in the same room as 'The Percy Jackson' Drew was even about to go and ask Percy for his autograph considering that she loved his songs but even she was smart enough not to break the ice, tension was floating in the air that you could almost cut it with a knife. Percy simply grabbed Sophie and Eric and turned to walk out of the throne room, not even bothering to argue with Zeus knowing that would not affect him at all.

As soon as Percy left the room, Poseidon muttered getting louder as he went on, 'I have grandchildren, I HAVE grandchildren (he tried to sink the truth in) OH MY FREAKIN ME, I HAVE TWO GRANCHILDREN!' as he finally managed to decipher the meaning. 'Those two must be INCREDIBLY AWESOME!' Conner, Travis and Apollo chanted together.

'Why?'

'BECAUSE THEY ARE TWINS!' all three of them fist pumped. (Cue the face palms) 'Wait; Poseidon, Apollo, Conner and Travis- didn't you guys know that, don't you guys watch gossip channels at all?' Aphrodite asked while raising her brow. 'It's not my fault that SpongeBob is the BEST TV show ever!' Apollo replied with a shocked look on his face, while Conner and Travis agreed (Another round of face palms) Poseidon and Athena both raised their godly heads at the same time and look angrily at Nico. 'Um...I have to go now', Nico declared and turned towards the door however Thalia reached there first and blocked the exit, 'Not so fast' she said.

"Uncle Nico, eh" Poseidon stated with a furious look on his face, Nico cringed with fear. 'Why didn't you tell me that you met him and his family, in fact I think that you are rather close to them! Poseidon boomed.

Nico's confidence increased greatly 'I was the one who was there for Percy when he found out his mum died; When you all thought that he had run away, he was actually just bunking over at my place. He worked as a swimming instructor, cleaner, in an aquarium and who knows what to have enough money to go to college and he luckily got a scholarship to the New York Performing Arts. He hated all you and made me promise not to tell you anything. He is human too you know, everyone has feelings!' with that Nico strode out of the throne room leaving everyone else with mortified expressions on their face.

'I'm sexy!' Hermes burst the bubble (That's right- Face Palm)

Percy's POV 

_*Flashback*_

So there I was on my phone, texting Alicia who was on tour in Australia right now. She wanted me to come but I had a concert in my home town New York so I had to stay back. I was so into the conversation when I noticed that the 2 seats beside me were empty, I searched through the crowd of people's heads and that was when I saw my little trouble makers running towards Nico. I rushed towards them, luckily just in time because Zeus was about to hit Eric with his lightning bolt. I moved him out of the way and calmed him down, Zeus shouted something else and everyone stared at Sophie. She is used to it, you know being the child of celebrity parents and everything but she just hid from them. I told them that they were my kids and everything and left the room.

_*Now *_

I shouldn't have listened to Alicia, she told me to give my past a second chance after I told her everything about 'them'. I still can't believe that I actually went! I need to talk to Nico soon, I'll probably call him over sometime.

'Are we there yet?' Sophie and Eric chorused at the back of my car. 'No' I simply answered back

'Now?'

'No'

'Now?'

'No'

'Now?'

'No'

'I'm hungry'

'No'

'But we're hungry' Eric pleaded. 'Oh, right, do you guys want to have a McDonald's happy meal? 'YES!' the screamed back. I turned on the radio and the song Gangnam Style was playing, and seriously I am sick of that song, I mean it was alright the first few times I heard it, but now it's just annoying. I drove into the McDonald's drive thru and ordered two Happy Meals and a McChicken Meal. When the service person saw me when she was giving me the food, she asked for an autograph which I gladly gave her. Brittany was her name also took a picture on her phone. When we FINALLY left from there I gave the kids their food and drove home.

I loved my house, we didn't live in the city penthouses like other celebrities, our mansion was right in front of a coastline and our huge backyard connected to it and it was our own private beach. On top of that we had a huge swimming pool. It was perfect because Alicia and I loved to surf and the kids obviously love water as well. I drove up the driveway and into the garage. The kids were pretty much asleep when we reached, so I took them up to their rooms and tucked them into bed. I was pretty tired and I also had a concert tomorrow and I needed all my energy for that, so as soon as I ate my burger, I hit the sheets and went into la la land.

**So that's my second chappy **** I will try to update two or three times a week. I'm not the kind of author who blackmails people by saying, '6 reviews or no chapter' but I still appreciate every review.**

**I need some songs that Percy should sing in his concert. Please tell me some songs, and I'm not going to do Justin Beiber, I just can't imagine Percy singing Justin Beiber :l**

**Adios Amigos **


End file.
